Nikko Flamewing
Nikko Flamewing 'it is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail - Starlight. He is a mage of the guild Fairy Tail. Appearence Nikko have black hair and blue eyes, and a clear skin. He wears a orange shirt, with white sides, with a blue blazer, with golden edges and flames in the end. He use blue gloves and blue pants, with a red line under the right pocket, and also red shoes. Personality Nikko is calm and patient, but when he loses his head, becomes angry and impatient. It is a bit brave and very fond of contemplating their flames. Since childhood, he searches for the Flaming Star. It also has one of the points of the star, which is their main source of extra energy. He also seems to be fascinated in the history of the star and like dragons History When Nikko was very young, his hometown was attacked, and his family died. As the only survivor, a mysterious man found him and took him to his house. There he taught, along with two other children, the arts of fire magic. He learned how to make different types of fire. Learned that the fire mages learned their powers with dragons, a magic called Dragon Slayer magic, and that fire magic is derived from this. He also learned about a mythical relic, the Flaming Star. Later, after the death of his teacher, the students split up, and Nikko traveled throughout Fiore, in search of the pieces of the Flaming Star. More the only thing he liked was the affirmation of an old fortune teller, he would find the star with aa help of "Daughter of the Stars". Sometime later, he arrived at Fairy Tail, where he settled. Synopsis Prologue arc At the beginning of the arc, Nikko is on a mission alone, to steal a treasure in the village of Exceeds. He can invade the village, pushing the guards on the floor. However, on reaching the treasure, fight against Sierra, who was the contracted by the Exceeds to protect it. He tries to beat her, however, is defeated several times by her. Golden Ring arc Nikko helps Layla when she is under the attack of other three mages, and joins the mission to delivery the Ring to the Archaeological Society. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic *'Fire Meteor '- Concentrated fire at the hands, Nikko joins the two and launches a comet with the accumulated fire. *'Explosion - Cause an explosion in the area bounded by him **'Great Explosion' - With concentrated powers in the area choosed for the explosion, Nikko releases a great amount of him Magical Power in the place, creating a Explosion with the triple of the force of a normal explosion. **'Explosion Dance '- Nikko creates little blasts of energy above the enemy. These blasts are so little, that them do not have more than five centimeters, but they explodes in millions little lights, making them effective when fighting one-on-one. *'Fire Shield' - Releases fire around Nikko, then lifting and joining the flames in a shield of fire, and, with more power, the Shield grows and grows, reaching the point of becoming a great barrier of flames. *'Heat Shot '- Nikko starts the spell in the same way of the Fire Meteor, but, instead of a great comet of flames, the fire becomes a lot of fire shots. Rainbow Fire *'Silver Flare' - A Silver Fire, that is very similar to the normal red fire, but do not have the weakness to the water and spreads with most speed. **'White Detonation' - The Silver Fire explodes in the chosen area, releasing sparkles that starts fires in several directions. Combat Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat' - During his fight with Sierra, is showed that he was a good melee combatent. *'Keen Reflexes' - Nikko also have Keen Reflexes, who help him in the battles